Avila Dominus
Summary This is the first planet visited by Humans, and is the first planet in the Avila Democratic Systems. The Avilion landed here on GY 1, along with 5,000 colonists led by Francis Tark. They settled on the southern edge of Avila Major the largest continent on the planet, The city became known as New Geneva, in honor of where the UN was founded. The city was productive and within the year The Avilion left to go to retrieve more inhabitants from earth. The planet was similar to earth The key difference is the presence of the Golgaris, a reptilian semi intelligent species, as well as the reptilian animal population as opposed to mammals as the dominant animal family. Altas Major The larger of the two continents, it is located on the Northern hemisphere, stretching almost to the North Pole and all the way to the Equator, and almost as wide. The ground is mineral rich and the soil is fertile able to grow many plants. rivers run outward from the large cluster of mountains located in the center of the continent, where the majority of the metal deposits are, including a huge deposit of the crystal Tarkite. Altas Minor The smaller of the two major continents, it is marked by the vast desert that spans the majority of the land mass, with lush forests on the rim towards the coastal edges of the landmass. The defineing Feature of this continent is the presence of a more civillized Golgaris, they live in the dessert, and thrive in large sandstone catacombs underneath their temple-like buildings on the surface, they are recognisable as different tot thier norther cousins, is thier lighter skin, and tougher bone plates on the forehead and back. The presence of this culture forces the ADS to try and solve the potential border disputes. History GY 1 The Avilion arrived at the planet just as summer began on the world, the ship landed near a river on the southeast corner of Altas Major, They deemed this to be the site of the first city calling it New Geneva. they immediately started to cultivate the vast fields around the landing site and used the ship for housing while they erected basic defenses and created what was basically a large camp ground, once the tents were set up they erected some palisade walls around themselves to keep them safe from the predators that served an obvious danger, and already killed a couple members of the crew. The real danger was the Golgaris who were very dangerous and had gone as far as directly attacking the camp itself, charging right into the entrance and killing the security personnel, the first time a pack attacked the camp, the two guards at the gate were killed and the group of nearly twenty swept through the camp killing almost fifty people before finally being stopped by security. After that incident Tark decided that the best course of action would be to train all nonessential persons in the use of firearms, and to constrain all important perssons to inside the center of the camp until the first warehouse was complete. Once the warehouse was built all essential materials were transported inside and the rest were stored outside in the large clearing left by the huge ship. These materials were then used to build a multimetal refinery that had the capacity to turn most mined ore into a usable metal, and a workshop that could be used to build anything they needed albeit with a little bit of time. Once winter hit they decided that would be the best time to start a mining expedition, They gathered all the vehicles they brought with them, which was some security vehicles, and quite a few research craft and 500; Geologists, Biologists, Zoologists, and security personel set out to learn about the planet, with the primary motive of finding vital metals such as iron, copper and nickle, all metals needed to start building their city. They found a couple metal infused hills about 40 kilometers from New Geneva. They built a mining station there using prefabricated drills that required minimal attention other than collecting the materials and mantinence. This mining bot pulled iron, and nicklel which they refined into a steel alloy so they could offset the demand of the building. GY 2 The expedition continued and they discovered more metals including a mineral rich mountain range 300 km from the New Geneva. They marked the location and continued on, when one of the Geologists noticed a strage energy signature under the ground, believing they had discovered alien life they dug down using the mobile drilling platform they used to check the concentration of metal. Once they went about 10 meters down they struck an interesting pulsating blue crystal. They didn‘t have the technology to investigate the crystal in the vehicle chain so they sent it back on a probe airplane so those at New Geneva could research it. They soon discovered the crystal was actually a new crystal entirely something that hadn’t even been present on earth, They dubbed the crystal as Tarkite, named after thier leader.